The Lazy Sun Part 1
by ka3nahimesama
Summary: Fuji asked Tezuka to go out on a date one rainy afternoon.


_**Part 1/?**_

_**Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shusuke (The Perfect Pair)**_

_**A/N: I do not own the Prince of Tennis**_

It was one Friday afternoon and almost everyone at school was in a hurry to go home after the last bell rang. But the Seigaku Tennis Club regulars were gathered in an empty class room near the teachers' lounge. They were called by Ryuuzaki-sensei for a meeting since they didn't have their usual afternoon practice as the sun refused to wake up from its slumber since morning and gave way to the rain all day.

While waiting for their coach, they were surprised when the red-haired boy, who was late from cleaning their classroom, suddenly opened the door.

'Nya! I wish tomorrow will be a sunny day!' Eiji said loudly with pouted lips and helped himself inside the classroom.

Oishi, who was the first to recover from the shock, asked his ever lively partner. 'Are you going somewhere tomorrow, Eiji?'

'Well, I am going nowhere, it's just that I don't like rain, it makes me feel grumpy, nya...' answered Eiji and seated himself beside Taka-san, who's been very quiet.

'Taka-san, are you alright?' asked Momo.

The honey haired young man scratched his head and answered timidly. 'You see, my dad and I are going to the port tomorrow to pick up supplies for the shop. So, I was really hoping for the rain to stop too. '

'It seems like we are wishing for the same thing,' Momo whispered under his breath while looking outside.

Inui, who was known for his "not-missing-anything" ears and eyes, jotted down something on his famous green notebook. 'There's a 97.8% probability that Momo is going out on a date tomorrow,' commented the bespectacled young man in a matter-of-fact tone.

Echizen smirked when he heard Inui. 'Ah, Inui senpai, mada mada dane. It looks like the rain has effects on you too and on your data.'

Inui looked at the cheeky freshman and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?' he asked sarcastically.

'Let me correct you. It is a 100% probability, because Momo senpai asked me to come with him tomorrow to meet Tachibana-san's little sister,' Echizen continued and lowered his cap to hide.

'Echizen, it's not a date! That's why I invited you to come along!' shouted Momo while his face turned beet red.

'Fussshuuu... I can't believe that someone is interested to go out on a date with you, stupid Momoshiro,' hissed Kaidoh.

'What did you say, Mamushi?!' snarled Momo while abruptly standing up from his seat.

'I was just saying the truth. You want to fight?!' snarled back Kaidoh at the purple-eyed boy.

True to being the mother figure of the team, Oishi tried to stop the two who started their usual cat-fight. The two Second years made a ruckus inside the classroom, along with Taka-san, who was suddenly in burning mode because of the racket handed by Echizen.

'Will all of you stop? Or do you want to run laps outside while it's raining?' Tezuka suddenly asked with a thunder-like voice.

The atmosphere inside the room abruptly changed, as if the temperature around them gone down to freezing point. Momo and Kaidoh returned to their places and sat down, but their eyes were still locked to each others' and cursing one another under their breaths.

'As expected of Tezuka Kunimitsu,' Inui said and wrote down something on his notebook, again. 'Very scary,' continued the spiky-haired, data master.

Eiji and Oishi exchanged glances and laughed softly, covering their mouths to avoid making loud noises. Tezuka grunted his throat and folded his arms across his chest. He seemed to be satisfied by the quiet.

'Ne Tezuka, will you be busy tomorrow?' asked Fuji suddenly, who was wearing his eternal smile.

The classroom fell in total silence; all eyes were on their captain, waiting for him to answer. While surprised by the sudden question, Tezuka did not show any emotions, he just fixed his rimless glasses and remained silent as Ryuuzaki-sensei entered the classroom, making everyone disappointed.

After their meeting and bidding their coach goodbyes, the sky made a little effort to clear its vast horizon and told the rain to stop. They all agreed when Momo asked if they can grab burgers before going home. They were all close to starving and it was fine to go home late, since it was the last school day of the week.

Trailing behind the group, Fuji glanced up at their captain, who was walking beside him. 'Ne Tezuka, will you be busy tomorrow?' He repeated his question, which was unanswered earlier and smiled.

'I have nothing planned in particular,' answered the amber-eyed man while looking at the honey-brown head whose smile grew wider.

'Now, I am really wishing for the sun not to be lazy and shine its brightest tomorrow,' Fuji stated as he opened his cerulean orbs to look at the sun, who hid all day, then locked them with Tezuka's amber eyes.

The bespectacled boy raised an eyebrow and waited for the smaller man to continue.

'Will you go out with me tomorrow, Tezuka?' asked Fuji, with the sweetest smile he can manage.

_tbc_


End file.
